The Beast Within
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: What happens when Kaiba's inner beast surfaces and Yugi's threatens to devour him from within. Seto/Yugi
1. Chapter 1

A steady steam of water rolled down the large windows that framed the large office

A steady steam of water rolled down the large windows that framed the office. It had been this way for the past couple of days. The rain poured all day and stopped often at night, only to continue the next morning. Right now though, it was like a fine mist that made the neighboring sky scrapers look blurred and indistinct.

It was gloomy to say the least. Rain non stop every single day? 'Well at lease the sun isn't blinding me' Kaiba thought grimly, looking outside.

His expensive leather chair was facing the window. Papers were stacked in a neat pile- still left unattended- and a cold cup of coffee- untouched- stood on the desk to the far left beside his pen.

The papers lacked his required signatures, and glared daggers in the back of his head, but for the first time in his living memory, he had no desire to work. It seemed to come with the unusual summer rain, this terrible laziness of his. From the moment this drastic change of weather occurred, he felt irritable and uneasy.

His elbow rested on the arm rest and his chin, on his knuckles. His other hand was thrown across the second arm-rest, tapping restlessly.

His mind was far away and yet focused on nothing in particular. A buzzing at the back of his mind- that if left ignored- morphed into voices sprouting horrible lies. The voice would whisper harshly, that he was submerging himself in work to ignore something else. But this could not be true.

He was always the head of Kaiba Corp ever since he bought it out from his step-father. But now it was official. He was eighteen and in complete and utter control.

As soon as he had finished high school, he put all his focus on running the company. There was no need to further his studies. In his mind, that was for the sole purpose of ensuring and securing a substantial job and position in life, which he already had.

His mind was always on business or Mokuba's well being, so needled to say, this haze of his mind puzzled him greatly.

He needed to get these things done…so why then had he no inclination to lift his hands?

He stared morosely at the rain drops rolling down the window and sighed. 'Something is wrong'.

All his life, work and business pertaining to work, made him feel…satisfied. It is all he needed. It was all he needed. But now?

Now what?

Was he not…satisfied?

It was alarming to think that he wasn't. Why wouldn't he be? He had money, power and a goal in life. There was nothing- in his opinion- that he lacked. He bought everything that he needed, wanted, or simply on a whim, desired.

He made sure that Mokuba never had to ask for anything and when he did, it was available as fast as humanly possible.

He provided everything for them. His business was at the top of its game. So why then? Why?

The buzzing sound in his head got louder and his eyes that had been closed in thought, snapped open. He spun his chair around and glared at the flashing red light on the phone. It would not relent under his stare so he pressed the button irritably. "What is it," he demanded coldly, rubbing his strangely tired eyes.

"Uh…Mr. Kaiba…sir?"

"Yes Kuzuma. Who else would it be," he snapped.

"Of course sir, my apologies. I was just…concerned b-because you were, I mean you are-"

"What do you want." Kaiba cut the stuttering woman off sharply. He winced at the sound of his voice. He really didn't intend to sound so sharp but he certainly couldn't apologize to her. He was the boss.

A headache was creeping between his eyes.

There was a choking noise and he could almost see her stricken look.

"Sir, I wanted to remind you that you have a meeting in five minutes about the new project schematics." Her voice was forced calm and Kaiba almost sighed. Yet another meeting. Would they not end? It seemed the whole purpose of his life was to attend some sort of meeting.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, releasing the button and letting his head fall to his hands. The air conditioned room felt stifling and his high collar shirt felt too tight and constricting. It was as if his body was growing tired of the material.

He worked seven days a week and well into the wee hours of the mornings each night. How could one sleep when there was work to be done?

He needed air. Air that was not in this office filled with dark colors, and dark furniture and…work. Quite suddenly, he threw his chair back and got to his feet. Sweat prickled on his palms. He snatched up his keys and left his office, slamming the door behind him.

His mind barely registered the word 'meeting' when his stomach gave a jolt and the elevator moved downward. He didn't care though. He arranged the meetings, even set the time and purpose for said meetings. Hell, he'll just reschedule. One of the perks of being in charge. He would smirk arrogantly if he wasn't so nauseas.

The lift stopped with another jerk in his stomach and he stumbled out, clutching the walls and ignoring the stares. He was out through the impressive revolving doors in record time.

Fumbling somewhat with the keys, he hastily opened his car door and climbed inside, immediately placing his warm forehead on the cool leather steering wheel.

He was out but he wasn't safe.

He inserted the key and the engine roared on. Thrusting the gear stick forward, he sped down the empty street. Fingers squeezed and his foot heavily pressed on the gas, unaware of the swerving and erratic movements the car was making.

He wasn't aware of how long he'd been driving when his car finally ran out of gas and stopped.

Kaiba's fingers felt glued to the steering wheel and he was panting. But why? The windshield wipers did their dance and in the brief moments of visibility, he realized he had driven into an old parking lot.

He got out of the car and raised his head to the sky. Drizzles fell into his eyes and clung to his hair but it felt refreshing. He was in the shadier part of town where vagrants and crime was in abundance. The buildings here looked perpetually old and unkempt, and an odor lingered.

Had he not been tired and his body not ached so much, he probably would have wrinkled his nose in disgust. But he didn't, he just blankly obliged to the motions of his feet as they carried him through grimy alleys and streets that reeked of garbage and something else he would rather not fathom.

The rain barely drizzled now but his suit and shoes were soaked through. He would probably catch his death of cold.

Kaiba pressed his back onto the dirty wall on the backside of an apartment building. Warm light spilled through an open window from one of the small antique shops that lined the narrow alley. The light it casted illuminated the puddles of water that his feet were in.

His shoes would surely be soiled after this. It didn't register in his mind to care though; things like those were easy enough to come by. He was just glad for the welcomed anchorage that the wall provided when he slid down to the wet ground.

With his hands folded on his knees, his head lolled limply. For minutes he simply watched the water drip from the ends of his hair into the puddle beneath him until someone spoke, disturbing the silence.

"Are you all right, stranger?" A voice asked curiously.

"Fine," Kaiba answered sharply, hoping that his tone would deter any more intruding questions.

It didn't.

"Funny, you sure don't look fine to me," the man persisted coolly. Kaiba gave a low growl but didn't bother to raise his eyes. This man was nothing but an annoyance, most likely some vagrant looking for conversation in the wrong place.

Kaiba had no intention of speaking with him. The man however, seemed to either be very dense or incredibly persistent because he felt a warmth beside him. The man had sat down.

Kaiba was definitely annoyed but the man's tenacity aroused his curiosity so he glanced at him. He was average build, definitely bigger than Kaiba himself. His long blonde hair was damp and looked almost brown. He had the sense to wear a coat over his head but he wore large sunglasses, something which Kaiba found very strange.

When the man spoke again it was with a low and serious voice.

"I recognize you from T.V. Seto Kaiba right?"

Kaiba allowed himself to snort in amusement. "You have television?"

The man chuckled. "Why, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't think vagrants had television," Kaiba replied bluntly.

"Neither would I," said the man chuckling, "but I'm no vagrant. I own a shop of sorts."

Kaiba found this hard to believe but didn't bother to reply, feeling the concealed gaze burning into him. After a minute of silence the man spoke again in an even voice.

"You know Seto Kaiba; I've seen a lot of people like you," the man continued, "those whose paths suddenly become unclear, throwing them into confusion."

What the hell? Where did this come from? Kaiba tried to contain the shocked look on his face, but the man's now knowing sneer told him he'd failed.

"What makes you think I've lost my way?"

"What? Other than that obvious sign stamped across your face?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. This man…who was he? He talked like he knew him. It couldn't be that obvious could it? Well Billionaire Business man Seto Kaiba sitting on the ground in an alley in the rain isn't an obvious sign of a problem…it's simply….not normal! This man didn't know him. It was ridiculous.

"It's really none of your business," Kaiba gritted out. "And I'm fine."

The man however, surveyed him seriously, or at lease Kaiba thought so. It was unnerving not to be able to see his eyes. The man continued like Kaiba hadn't even spoken.

"They often stumble into my shop looking for something to assuage the pain and…coax things in their favor. Certain magical items…"

He touched a sore spot.

"I don't believe in that magic nonsense."

"Oh? I think you do."

Kaiba snorted. "You're wrong. You don't know me! I believe in logic and magic defies logic, therefore magic does not exist."

"Kaiba, there are all kind of magic. It surrounds us everyday and assists us in mysterious and sometimes unknown ways. It's necessary. I'm afraid you're blinded by your fears and insecurities. A pitiful way to live really…"

Kaiba wanted to cover his ears but his hands wouldn't move. His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the man's mouth sprouting theses words. His body couldn't stop trembling at the cold that hit him like a smack to the face.

"Kaiba, you are pitiful. A little magic is never a bad thing. Like a rose springing from concrete, it can do wonders. But, like all things…it comes…with a price. Sometimes a heavy one but, the outcome is always…wroth it…as I'm sure you'll soon find out…"

Kaiba noted the level and low, dry hiss of his voice. Like a snake, slowly hissing to bewitch and entrap its prey before devouring it. What a strange thing to think at a time like this. His brain felt heavy and unresponsive and his eyes began to close.

When he realized what was happening, he snapped his eyes open forcefully and jerked his neck up.

The man was gone.

Strange, he didn't hear him leave. There was a tingling sensation at the back of his head and he touched a hand lightly to it. Blood?

The sight of it made his head feel light as air. He scrambled to his feet and froze when something caught his eyes. Bending down to pick it up, his fingers flinched momentarily.

A duel monsters card? Kaiba blinked a few times in surprise. He could safely say that he had never seen a card like this one. He couldn't tell if it was a monster or magic card. It only held the name at the top; The Beast Within.

What kind of card was this? He knew every single card that existed. Well maybe hat notion was a bit farfetched but still, he would have heard about such a card. It looked in pretty good condition and no doubt rare.

He stared at it intently, anything than to focus on the red mixing with the water and dripping down his hand.

His head suddenly snapped up on high alert. It wasn't here just now. Did that man lose it?

Drop it?

He said he owned a store. Kaiba griped the card firmly. "Ah well, his lost."

As soon as the words left his mouth a searing pain sliced through his head, rendering him to his knees. His eyes bulged as his brain felt as if it had been lit on fire. Desperate fingers clutched at his hair but the pain only doubled making him release the scream that he was holding in. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was the card- now completely charred and smoking- before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.


	2. The Black Gem

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hello all  Sorry about the late update laughs nervously This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. It somehow didn't feel to me like it flowed so I milled over it for a week. Anyway it's double the length of the last chapter so I hope that makes up. I don't have a specific pattern for updating so all I can say is that I'll update as fast as I can! Thank you so much all who reviewed last time hugs they really made me happy. I hope this chapter is to you liking as well. Please read and review!

Kay

Pairing: Seto/Yugi  
Word Count: 4322  
Warnings: - none so far

The clock on the wall sounded six pm with a high-pitched musical tune that grated on Yugi's ears, making him cringe. He had just had the unfortunate pleasure of walking beneath it, and it was deafening in the otherwise silent room.

It didn't even feel like six o'clock in the evening. The grey skies made it appear much later than it actually was. He could have sworn that it was later when he looked up at the vertical hands proving him wrong.

Yugi swept the last amount of dust into a corner and leaned on the broom with a sigh. It had been a long day. Everyday for him was long, slow, and otherwise monotonous.

He helped out his grandfather in the shop in the day, and was too tired to do anything else other than sleep at night. This was what his life consisted of now. Working on days and sleeping at night. No more, no less.

It was amazing how much things had changed over the course of a year. Joey, Téa, Ryo and Tristan had all gone to the same college on the outskirts of town.

It was a unanimous decision made by them, so that they could stay together. They were there and he was here. He wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not. After all, it had been his decision against it. His decision to remain home and his decision to keep the empty puzzle hanging from his neck.

His decision to isolate himself.

He knew it was unwise and yet he felt like it was something that he wanted. Or maybe needed?

He had gone from dueling and hanging out with his friends almost everyday, to practically nothing now. He rarely even saw them anymore. Of course they made time and visited when they had the chance, but it just wasn't the same and they _rarely_ had the chance. The blessing of being busy he supposed.

Nothing was the same anymore.

So is to be expected in life, but the speed in which it happened was surprising. If he had to pin-point an exact time, he would say when Yami left, because when he did, everything had changed.

To say that he missed him would be an understatement. Yugi felt like he had lost part of himself. He was devastated, but the deceptive front of a smile coupled with a laugh prevented any questions and spared him the task of lying. He really didn't like lying to his friends, but if they had asked, he would have had to.

How could he have explained the hole that was left? Yami was a friend to them all, though he was closest to Yugi, naturally. They shared a mind and a body didn't they? Shared thoughts and feelings. It was only natural then for Yugi to feel the loss more than the others wasn't it? Of course it was. And Yugi needed to remind himself of it. It helped him sleep at night….knowing that his feeling of loss was well reasoned. Why else would he miss Yami like he did?

He was sure that if he just told his friends this they would understand, but something tickled the back of his mind whenever the thought of discussing it arose. A funny feeling. Like it was…wrong to say such a thing. Like the whole idea and notion was awkward and misplaced, but what was it he wanted to say? And why did it feel wrong for that matter?

He couldn't figure it out so he did the obvious thing. He kept quiet and smiled. He still kept the millennium puzzle, but not for the fact that it was a rare Egyptian artifact or even the fact that it reminded him of Yami, it had just become…familiar, comforting, and comfort was what he needed, familiarity was what he craved. He wanted things to return to the way they were.

His fingers traced the outline of the puzzle absentmindedly. He wanted Yami back and was convinced that when it happened, things wouldn't feel so strange anymore. It would go back to normal.

It had to.

Although he was deep in thought, his ears registered the tick of the clock's hands, counting each slow second.

Time shouldn't move this slowly. Life shouldn't move this slowly. His eyelids drooped. He was tired but from what? Watching the counters all day? The rain poured and no one was willing to brave it to come in to buy anything.

It only lightly drizzled now, but the sight of it rolling down the shop window made him sleepy. He rested the broom against the wall in the corner and stretched. It wouldn't hurt to turn in early. Not like he had anything else to do anyway.

With another glance at the clock, he snorted quietly and flicked off the light. 6:15 and he was going to bed, how pathetic.

His room was pitch black when he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before closing the door and padding over to flop down on his neatly made bed. He didn't trip over anything on the way over as he would have before. A generous amount of time on one's hands usually permits one to do long forgotten rituals such as cleaning.  
_  
'Yami would be shocked if he saw my room now'_ he thought with a smile. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the only sound of classical music floating up and filtering through the crack in his door.

His grand-father had been enjoying a cup of tea and drifting off to the music when he'd entered the living room. He had almost snuck up to the stairs when Solomon's eyes flew open and fixed on him with that look he hated, and asked him if he was alright in a tone of voice that one might speak with a sulking child.

Yugi had said that he was fine and then like clock work, gave him a big smile. Interesting thing, a smile. He'd discovered a new use for it that he would have never known before. Smiles usually came naturally to him. Now they were a defense mechanism to protect him and evade and attack of questions.

Yugi wasn't stupid though, and was under no impression that his grand-father believed him. He never did. Solomon Moto was a smart man.

It just felt easy to smile and lie than to stutter the truth through sobs.

Yugi willed his brain to be still so that sleep might claim him but he only got to sleep when he had something to think about so he thought about the only thing that really occupied his mind until he drifted off.

_/A fine mist prevented Yugi from seeing too far into the distance. His own hands in front of him were invisible, even when he knew he was holding them close to his face. Everything was so white and sparkling._

_He narrowed his eyes, feeling something close by. Should he use his voice and call out? It wouldn't hurt to try._

_"Hello?" He was sure he had made the sound but he didn't hear it. He clutched at his throat feverently before taking enough time to realize that the mist was dissipating a little._

_He could make out something in the distance now, well not quite in the distance but close by. It looked like a tree and a figure seated beneath it. He only had time to register the familiar body before a pain seared his chest/_

Yugi sprung up in his bed gasping for air. _'That dream…that had been…' _He clutched at the sheets and looked around the dark room. Nothing moved. The music that had lulled him to sleep had stopped, meaning that his grand-father was likely to be asleep.

He checked the flashing light on the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:30. Great, he had only had a couple hours sleep and with a dream like that, there was no way he was tired anymore. He rubbed his face wearily.

These dreams- or nightmares really- had to stop. They kept coming back and surprisingly they stopped the same point. Right before he saw Yami. He knew it was him. He was the cause.

He kept putting it off and putting it off but it could be held back no longer. There _was _something he could do, or at lease try to do. It wasn't safe to believe rumors and whispers, but there were so many and they all seemed so sure...

He was still wearing his clothes from the day so he grabbed a jacket and snuck down the stairs as quietly as he could. The house was in darkness. His grand-father probably wouldn't mind him going out, he'd be glad to know Yugi was socializing, but not if he knew where he was planning to go.

The icy wind outside made Yugi shiver as soon as he stepped outside. Amazingly enough, people were still outside. Huddled together and bundled in coats, heads bent against the rain, going about their business.

Yugi walked quickly with his arms folded across his chest. The street lights casted strange shadows and made the darkness behind them even more menacing. Once or twice he had a funny feeling like something was watching him, like the shadows were following him.

He let out a sigh of relief when he came into the city and the moderately crowded streets. The presence of so many people made him feel secure somehow.  
_  
'Should I even do this, though? It seems so...dangerous, but it could work. I won't know till I try. If there's a chance, I've got to take it… bad idea. I don't even know what I'm doing!'_

A cheerful looking couple approaching laughed and the pretty woman leaned closer to her boyfriend. She was a beautiful young woman and the man was handsome himself. Is that why his eyes felt drawn to them? They passed Yugi without even a second glance but he watched them until they took a left turn through an alley and out of his sight.

"I will do it," he whispered to himself. He held out his hand. A screeching noise alerted him that he had caught someone's attention. He pulled open the door and slid into the leather seat. Green eyes surveyed him from the rear view mirror suspiciously.

"Where to?"

Yugi thought he detected a hint of amusement. "Down town."

"Down town?" The driver repeated skeptically.

"Yes. I'll tell you when to stop."

The man stared at him for a moment more before pulling the car away slowly. Yugi relaxed and watched as the colorful stores and shops rolled by.

Being driven was incredibly soothing and he felt like drifting off, but to his annoying displeasure, every time his eyes caught the driver's in the mirror, he was staring at him and looked away quickly when Yugi caught him. He didn't know whether to be afraid or offended.

After a few silent minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm old enough to take a taxi in case you wanted to know," he gritted out, catching the man by surprise with the statement "And since your driving, it'd be a good idea to watch the road, don't you think?"

The man cleared his throat, apparently embarrassed. There were no more looks from then on.

_'Serves him right. I'm tired of people thinking I'm a kid'_ Yugi thought bitterly, but the drive was no longer soothing and he just wanted to get there as fast as possible. He felt uncomfortable, and kept shifting in his seat. His skin itched and his clothes felt too tight. When he thought about it, his clothes were actually quite comfortable- it was more like his skin felt foreign and stretched out too much across his bones.

He was actually happy when the bright, well-maintained and lit stores faded away and were replaced by grimy old shops and worst-for-wear buildings. He was close. "You can put me off here," he said flatly, not sparing the driver a glance.

The car pulled up to the side-walk and Yugi hastily got out and threw the money through the window on the front passenger's seat. After a second or two the car screeched off loudly and Yugi knew that his back would probably be searing at the glare the man had no doubt thrown him.

The slick road glistened from the few street lights that were working and steam rose from various exposed pipes. The buildings suddenly seemed more imposing than when he was in the car.

He had left home with a strong determination, a will and a purpose to get this thing done. This thing that needed to be done. But now that he was there, only a few moments away from doing it, his hands shook. What had he actually intended to do?

"Hello there," said a silky voice. Yugi nearly fell backwards but balanced himself just in time. The voice laughed and Yugi's face flushed. The man hadn't even spoken loudly and Yugi was nearly scared out of his skin. Not an impression to make in this place. Not that his 5"4 frame could make a reasonable impression anyway.

"This doesn't look like your part of town," the stranger commented lightly. Yugi turned around only to realize that no one was there. His eyes searched around in the semi-darkness until he saw a foot, and understood that he man was leaning against the wall enveloped in shadows.

Not good.

"Um…no I-I'm not, I'm actually l-looking for something," he stuttered, while taking small steps backwards.

"Oh? Anything I can help out with?" A quiet, hoarse cackle followed these words and Yugi swallowed hard.

"No, I'm good."

"Well then, you know where to find me if need be," the man said quietly.

"Uh….right." Yugi didn't much like the quiet volume of his voice. It scared him more than if the man was a screaming lunatic. He turned around jogged across the deserted road. Small shops selling a variety of things lined the road and he scanned the names of them until he found the one he wanted; Amopre's Pawn shop.

Unlike the other stores showcasing their stock, this one had no windows to the front and only a very small door that Yugi eyed curiously but pushed in anyways. Inside the store was dimly lit from one light bulb in the ceiling, but Yugi was thankful. There were shelves upon shelves on the walls, and all of them were packed with various –things- in jars.

He didn't even want to imagine what they were. There was a counter and inside the glass, he could see a moderate collection of Jewelry.

"Hello?" It was apparent that no one was there. The shop was so small, there was no where that they could hide. Something banged on the door and as soon as Yugi turned to it, there was a voice behind him.

"Hello little one, how may I help?"

Yugi looked around so fast that his neck hurt. "What did you just say?!"

"I asked, how may I help?" The man repeated slowly. He looked at Yugi for a long time, running his eyes all over him.

Yugi noted the water dripping from his hair and cloak. He'd been outside. But how did he get it? There was no other door that he could see… Yugi pushed it to the back of his mind. His heart was racing.

"Right- I-"

"Come closer," the man interrupted lightly, "I don't bite."

"Anymore," he added in an undertone with a chuckle that made Yugi's hair stand on end. He obliged and walked up to the counter that the man was leaning on.

"…Um…" he suddenly felt stupid standing there not knowing how to ask for something he thought he needed.

"Yes…" the man prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd um- I heard t-that you sold…things…magic things-"

"I sell a variety of things. It can be said that they do possess a certain amount of supernatural qualities, yes."

"Do you think…- would you have something that could-" Yugi tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Help bring back… a spirit?"

The room was silent as death when the words left Yugi's mouth and he refused to meet the shopkeeper's eyes. He fumbled with the edges of his sleeves until the silence became unbearable and he looked up.

The man's face was unreadable, eyes hidden behind dark glasses and mouth set in a thin line. He only then just realized how close the man was leaning on the counter over to him.

Feeling a little more than uncomfortable, he attempted to break the silence but the man did it for him.

"A spirit you say?"

He walked away to back Yugi, pulling off his hood and letting his hair fall free.

"Y-Yes."

"Someone… special?"

A moment of silence.

"Yes, someone very…very special to me."

The man flinched but Yugi - looking pointedly at his shoes - didn't notice.

"Spirits… cross over to the other side to find peace…I wouldn't advise…"

Find peace?! It was the same thing that Yami had said. Didn't he have peace there with him already? Couldn't he find peace with them?! At lease he would be there.

'At lease he would be with me.' When he looked back at the man with narrowed eyes, he found that he had stopped talking and was watching him intently.

"Do you have anything that can help?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" The man asked a little irritably.

"No, actually I blocked out what you were saying."

"You should have listened."

"Why? So you could tell me about finding peace and- whatever else you were saying?!" Yugi scoffed. His blood was boiling. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"You think that you're the first person to loose someone?" the man demanded in a low voice that almost shook. Yugi could only assume that he had lost someone as well.

"It's not the same," he pushed weakly, fighting back those damn stupid tears. "And why do you care so much anyway?"

The question seemed to catch the man by surprise even though Yugi didn't even appear curious. He wanted to divert the attention off himself so that he would not loose his composure.

The man adjusted his glasses. "I do have something."

Yugi's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest.

"Do you have something to trade for it?"

"Trade?"

"How about that pretty little thing on your neck?"

Yugi clutched at it instinctively "No, never. I have money."

"I doubt you have enough to afford such a thing as you desire."

"How do you know? How much is it?"

"Four thousand."

"What!" Yugi was almost hysterical. He didn't have that kind of money! What would he do? He was so close; giving up the puzzle wasn't even an option. The man seemed to sense his desperation.

He slid open the glass doors on the display cabinet and pulled out something. Yugi barely had a moment's warning before the man flung it at him. He had only just caught it in time.

He opened his hand and saw a thick gold ring adorned with a large black stone in the center. It certainly had the look of a four thousand dollar piece of jewelry.

"But I don't have the money to pay for this…."

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"But…why?"

"You look like you really need it."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for but it satisfied him. He looked at the ring one more time, too giddy to care.

"Will it really help me bring my spirit back?"

The man took his time in replying.

"You are lost, and it is clear that you need to find your way. This will help you. I assure you that it will make your path clear over time."

"How do I use it?"

"You will know when the time comes."

"I will?"

"Yes," the man said simply, "you will. Here-" He gestured for the ring. Yugi tentatively handed it over but when the man beckoned for his hand as well, he withdrew.

"If I wanted to hurt you, young one, I'd have done it already."

There it was again …that name…

He hesitantly placed his small hand in the man's large outstretched one. It felt strange to be touching an unfamiliar person like this, and even stranger when the man shivered. By the contact or was he just cold? He took the ring and slid it too carefully on Yugi's index finger, admiring the way it caught the light.

He released Yugi but not before brushing his fingers over the boys in a not too obvious way that Yugi seemingly missed because he casually began to examine the ring without comment.

He finally dropped his hand to his side and looked at the man in front of him gratefully.

"Thank you…uh, you never told me you name."

The man's eyebrows knitted together as if in silent debate if to tell Yugi his name.

"The name's Heath."

"Well, thank you Heath, I'm really grateful to you."

Heath bowed his head in acknowledgement to Yugi and finality of their transaction. Yugi smiled and was out the door in a hurry, anxious to get home. As soon as the door slammed, Heath took off his black sun glasses and rubbed his eyes, hoping to sooth the burning sensation.

Yugi tried to keep his hand in his pocket but he just kept feeling the need to admire the ring. He had never worn jewelry before and his finger felt funny_. 'Should it be this heavy?'  
_  
Yugi was walking rather slowly. Two hours he had waited for a taxi until he'd finally given up and decided to walk. It was getting quite late. By his watch, it was already nearing 1 a.m. He was more worried about his grandfather waking up and finding him gone without a word, than about the actual time.

But he couldn't fight the smile that surfaced when he held the black diamond up to his eyes. It was a strange colored gem but it evoked a sense of hope. This ring on his finger was a beacon in an otherwise dark wasteland. It would help him bring Yami back and in comparison to that, nothing else really mattered.

A feeling of contentment filled his chest and he closed his eyes. His feet hardly felt like they were moving and in reality, they weren't. He walked a few short paces and stopped every once in a while in a blind haze.

And then someone screamed. An ear piercing thing that shattered the silence. A woman's scream.

Yugi froze and scanned his surroundings quickly, someone was in trouble. He knew that that person needed help, but his knees felt weak. Such a horrible scream it was. A confident voice inside of his head would have had his feet moving instantly, propelled by adrenalin, but that voice was gone. He was alone, and alone, he was weak.

He stepped back uncertainly. The least he could do was call the police or something. The sound of a trash can colliding with something startled him and he whipped around. Running as fast as she could, a woman emerged from an alley, high heels clicking loudly.

She wasn't screaming; all her energy was put into running but she looked terrified. Before Yugi could even move or make a sound, she spotted him and ran to him, clutching his jacket tightly and falling to her knees.

Her hands were shaking terribly and blood stained the front of her coat. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "It…it killed him…p-please…I need help…It's after me," she begged.

Wide brown eyes and rows of straight white teeth; it had been the woman that he had watched earlier but she looked anything but happy now.

"Are you okay…" There was so much blood in her hair and on her face, mingling with her tears. She sobbed loudly and shook him.

"IT'S AFTER ME!" She screamed. "It k-killed my boyfriend-"

"It? What do you mean?" Yugi whimpered. He was scared and confused now. Someone was dead?! And she kept saying 'it'. Was it an animal or something?!

He couldn't think properly. The woman was shaking him too roughly; the air in the musty alley was to stifling, there was too much pressure for him to act.

He was almost glad when she released him. The first thing that came to his mind was to grab her and run far away but that thought floated away when he felt arms tighten around his thigh.

"Hey!" He didn't even have time to blush at the close contact.

It sprang from the darkness, trapping them both in its sight. Yugi gasped. It was clearly a man, and yet its animalistic features were outstanding.

Red pupils made more eerily prominent by the blood that soaked its shirt. Sharp fangs protruded from its snarling mouth and equally sharp looking claws dripped blood. Its body was crouched down ready for attack. Something about t looked vaguely familiar.

Yugi heard the woman squeak behind him and as soon as he broke eye contact with the beast to look at her, it sprang forward with a loud growl. Yugi barely had time for a noise of surprise and try to shield his face with his arms before he felt it's full weight crashing down on him.


	3. Aftermath

When Kaiba tried to open his eyes, he felt a rush of pain to his head and squeezed them shut again

When Kaiba tried to open his eyes, he felt a rush of pain to his head and squeezed them shut again. A migraine so early? At least he assumed it was early because he knew that he had just awoken from a somewhat restless sleep.

He had been sleeping, hadn't he? But why was he asleep? He didn't remember coming in bed last night. He didn't even remember drifting off. He blinked several times before opting to just keep his eyes closed. He lay motionless and focused on his breathing to fight off the wave of nausea.

Strange though, he thought, usually the sounds of the birds that made nests the trees outside his window were the first things he heard on mornings, but there was no sound now.

Well, not exactly. Truthfully, there was a sound… a kind of flapping noise. Curtains? And now that he thought about it, he could feel a cold breeze sending chills through his skin. It could only mean one thing.

His window was open and windows don't commonly open themselves.

Someone was in his room, in his space, and if it wasn't Mokuba, they were going to get a not so clean piece of his mind.

If only his damn head would stop hurting.

He wasn't aware that he had made a sound, but apparently he had, because he heard shuffling and the clinking of glasses.

"Kaiba?"

_Who the hell is that?_

It wasn't a voice he recognized as one if his servants or the butler. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew the voice. That voice that irritated him- at least it had- but it had been a while since he'd heard it. He was sure that in the brief second he had opened his eyes, he had recognized his room. So he was definitely in his home, and unfortunately, so was his uninvited guest.

He had to open his eyes now. The feeling of someone breathing too close to his face was unsettling, and even more unsettling was the knowledge of who it was.

"Please, don't try to open you eyes."

The voice was low but it was a definite command and Kaiba desperately tried to open his mouth to retort, when a something wet was pressed against his forehead. The cold liquid that saturated it cooled his skin and the hands applied pressure when he grudgingly relaxed into it.

_Stupid…nghh. I'll kill him for being here when I…_

The wet cloth felt nice. Really nice. So nice that his body that had tensed up from the intruder deflated and his breathing became even. It was lifted off and after sounds of splashing water, it was replaced.

The procedure continued and he wasn't aware he had fallen asleep, until the sound of someone talking sent a shock to his senses. He could still feel the cloth, but it was warm from is body heat now and was rendered to just an annoying weight.

It took him a while to study the voice and realize that it was coming from his scarcely used television. He slowly removed the towel from his head and struggled to open his eyes. His body felt unusually weak.

_'…orts indicate that the woman and her fiancé were travelling through that area last night, when they were attacked. The woman, Kyoko Yamashiro, sustained minor injuries and is being held at the hospital. Doctors say she is receiving treatment for shock and had to be heavily sedated upon arrival. As for her Fiancé, Mamoru Hokkaido, sadly he succumbed to his injuries on the spot after-' _

The rest he never heard because the television was clicked off. His migraine had subsided but he would need medication to get rid of it fully. His neck still felt stiff, but he tried to turn his head to the presence he felt close to him.

"Why'd you turn off the T.V?" he whispered, forgetting his surroundings momentarily.

"Kaiba!" Yugi, who was seated on the ground by the bed, sprung up to his side. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Two things crossed Kaiba's mind: one, Yugi Moto was there in his house, in his room no less, and two, he sounded a bit strange.

_Why does he sound like that? _

Kaiba refused to answer and Yugi wearily sat back down. Kaiba simply stared at the ceiling, angry, curious and frustrated, and too tired to even produce a question. Why did his head feel so heavy? There had to be a reason. He drew in a deep breath.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked slowly between ragged breaths.

"…Um…"

He heard Yugi falter without having to look at him. He could have also sworn he heard him whimper but he ignored it. "Well?"

The slight raise of his voice made the side of his head throb. He couldn't even do anything when he felt something trickle down the side of his face. Yugi hurriedly got to his feet again, eager to busy himself in attempts to dodge the question.

He retrieved something from a tray that contained a bowl and a teacup, from a table in the corner that was used as a temporary office desk when Kaiba was at home. Kaiba heard the sound of dripping water and then Yugi was next to him again.

There was an awkward moment in which two people not quite friends, not quite enemies, waited. Yugi clumsily raised his hand; not quite wanting to get closer, but he couldn't reach. Stepping closer, he leaned over Kaiba not meeting his eyes, and with a trembling hand, wiped his face.

"Kaiba, uh…do you remember anything… from yesterday?" Yugi asked tentatively.

It was a strange and sudden question, and Kaiba did his best to focus on it, instead of his need to get far away from the red staining the white wash cloth in Yugi's hand. He closed his eyes.

"What d-do you mean?" Damn he sounded pathetic.

"I mean… don't you remember anything_ strange_ happening?"

Kaiba didn't like the way Yugi said the word 'strange'. It sounded like a page out of a certain 'Ancient Egypt' book that he'd like to remain closed.

"No. Did something happen that I should know about, or will you stay here in my house and be vague about it all day."

"Sorry."

Yugi walked over to the window and drew the heavy drapes apart. Kaiba's eyes grew wide when he saw the rays of evening sunlight pouring in. "H-How long have I been asleep?"

Yugi sighed and sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "Almost the whole day."

"A-A whole day?!" he nearly screamed, sitting bolt upright.

"I don't think you should be moving around so quickly." Yugi stretched out his hands.

"A whole day! I missed work. Why didn't you wake me!"

"Kaiba, you were knocked unconscious! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. There was a…light and you were lying on the ground and-"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

Yugi scratched at his neck. He obviously had something he wanted to say but couldn't find the words and Kaiba was becoming irritated. The pain in his head felt distant. It didn't matter. He could see an image of his company building shrouded in flames.

A sea of red and orange that engulfed everything. His business was all that mattered to him. He couldn't leave it not even for a day, and if he ever did, proper instruction was always left. After all, it couldn't run itself and he trusted no one to do it for him.

He had never in his life slept longer than needed. He had a schedule. Every minute was planned. That was it; he was leaving regardless of if he knew what happened the day before. When he got to work, he'd simply…kidnap Yugi or something, and force him to talk.

He kicked his feet off the bed and towered over a clearly frightened Yugi on the floor. The look on his face was stone cold. He hoped. There was no need for words, his face said everything, but just in case it wasn't clear, he spoke while striding across the room.

"I'm going to leave now, when I get back, don't let me find you here."

"But-"

Kaiba made sure to slam the doors with all the strength he could muster on wobbly knees to block out whatever Yugi had been beginning to say - even though he was telling him to get out and was technically shutting him in. Because he hadn't left either, he had just gone through his bathroom doors, but hopefully he would take the hint and leave.

Or maybe he was giving him too much credit.

He just wasn't in the mood for Yugi's idiotic babbling. There had to be a logical explanation and he would figure it out on his own. An explanation as to how he woke up in is bed, when he clearly didn't remember coming home. And why was Yugi there? Oh, his security would pay for that.

_More importantly though, Yugi had said something about a light and he said that I was unconscious._ How? His head hurt when he tried to think. The one thing that was obvious, something happened.

He grumbled all the way over to the sink.

There was still a faint dizziness in his head and his body felt out-of-whack; no doubt from waking up in the middle of the evening.

He turned on the tap to cold and leaned over to splash his face when his fingers brushed over something prominent. He ran his fingers over it and winced. Taking his first good look in the mirror his breath hitched painfully in his throat.

There, beside his eye, in plain sight, was a larger than life lump, red and swollen. He was now conscious that his shirt had been removed and that most of his upper body was bandaged.

His eyebrows traveled all the way up and disappeared beneath his hair._ What the hell? _

He ripped them off desperately, tearing them away and watching as they fell to the tiled floor.

The scratches, bruises, purple and blue marks that marred his pale skin stared back at him form his shocked reflection in the mirror. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of his body. Someone definitely had their way with him. To say the he looked like a mess was an understatement. Worst of all though, were his hands. Dried, caked on, under his nails and embedded in his flesh; Blood.

**  
A/N: Wee chapter 3 ! What exactly happened to Kaiba? Whats wrong with Yugi and why is blood so importatnt? Chapter 4 soon and I promise it'll be longer. Meanwhile, reviews inspire me so please review even if its just two words :D Thank You! Kay**


	4. Interlude by Twilight

Yugi was still shaking when he pushed open the door to the shop that evening and lethargically crawled inside. He felt sick—like any second he would bring up his insides. When the door clicked, Solomon looked up from a book that was open in front of him on the counter. The fluorescent light accentuated the worry lines on his face and the dark shadows under his eyes- probably from lack of sleep.

"Oh, my god, Yugi!" He shuffled out from behind the counter and grabbed Yugi in a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried."

Yugi didn't even try to resist or protest even though is skin felt sticky and unclean, and he just wanted to be alone. The fact was he felt guilty. After he had called Kaiba's driver to come and pick him up, he had also called his grandpa and told him about what happened- minus certain specifics of course. Like what he was doing out at that time and why he was so far from home and in ithat/i part of town to begin with.

But against his better judgment, he had opted to stay with Kaiba instead of returning straight home. It was just something that seemed mandatory. Kaiba had been in such a bad state that Yugi honestly wanted to make sure that he was okay before he left. Of course Kaiba's people were more than competent and capable of caring for him but… he felt Kaiba would need someone after what happened. But Yugi didn't tell him did he? Kaiba hadn't allowed him time to explain. Such a reaction from the young millionaire was expected but still…

Solomon held him at arm's distance to examine his face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yugi's bottom lip trembled but he nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."_ At some point._

His grandfather pulled him into another affectionate hug. "You should get some rest," he suggested at seeing Yugi's drooping eyelids.

"We'll discuss it after you've rested up, alright?" Yugi nodded gratefully. He really hadn't the energy to talk about it. Everything seemed so sudden. He practically went from lamenting his dull life to dragging an unconscious and clearly out-of-sorts Kaiba off him in the middle of a dirty alley.

He climbed the stairs slowly; not having gotten sufficient sleep over the past two days had taken a toll on his body. Entering his bedroom, he pressed his back against the door and sunk to the floor. It felt like forever since he had left home with the intention of bringing Yami back, when it only had been the night before.

His thoughts then strayed to Kaiba. If he saw the bruises on his body yet… how he would react when he did. Would he seek Yugi out for answers? Probably. But did Yugi even have any to give? He himself still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. And that light… He had no idea where it came from but it saved his life.

God, he was so pathetic, but what could he have done? Before in the face of danger, strong adrenalin would kick in, moving his feet and allowing him to spring into action without hesitation. Was it really him though? It was his body yes, but was it him really?

Even though he was trying to fight sleep, it was clearly winning, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to think. He needed to answer the question; what was wrong with Kaiba? Had something…possessed him?

With a heavy sigh, he found the strength to get up and go to the bathroom. Once there, he peeled off his clothes and dropped them to a heap on the floor and climbed into the shower. The warm water felt good, tingling nicely as the droplets rolled down his skin. He rested his head against the tile and closed his eyes.  
_  
"Please, help me!"_

_"What? What happened? Y-You're bleeding!"_

_"I- It killed him," she sniffed and dropped to her knees, tears staining her pretty face._

_"What I-I can't- what do you mean it?"_

_"It killed him! A m-monster. Please, help me. Help me."_

_"Help me!"_

Yugi's eyes shot open, his breathing shallow. His heart thumping loudly in his chest was the only sound at first, but it resided and he could hear something else; running water. His pulse still racing but his mind somewhat clear, he recognized his shower. The room was still bathed in orange light. _I fell asleep._

It didn't seem like a long time had passed because as far as he could tell, it was still evening_. Looks like another sleepless night, _he though grimly.

With a sigh, he lifted his forehead from the cool white tile that he had rested it on that had initially lulled him to sleep, and let the water wash over his face and through his hair, taking special care not to close his eyes.

_If I close my eyes…I'll see her face…_

It wasn't like he hadn't been through similar things like that during the time since he solved the millennium puzzle. The four years after were riddled with more that their share of strange and dangerous situations, but this- this was different. That woman was almost attacked in front of him and he just froze up. And her poor fiancé…

The thought alone made him shiver. He turned off the water and slowly made his way out of the shower, grabbing the nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist. Wiping away the steam from the mirror, he stared at his reflection.

He must have been crying in his sleep because his eyes were red and puffy. He probably couldn't tell before because of all the water, but he could feel the tightness in his eyes now. Carefully, he raised his hand to his face to brush a scratch above his right eye when he caught the reflection of the gold ring on his index finger, glistening in the cool light.

_It hasn't worked yet. Should it take this long? I know it's only been a day but…_ That Heath guy hadn't even told him how to use it anyway. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes._ Would I even know how if the answer was staring me in the face?" Yami…_

A slow, sweet melody like one from a music box floated in the room through the door that was slightly ajar, and Yugi closed his eyes, taking it in. It was calming him down with the familiar tune and then it stopped.

It jumped him when it started again, and it was then that he realized what it was. Sure enough when he headed for his bedroom, there lying on his bed, was the cell phone that he had bought to keep in touch with the others, ringing for all it was worth. It only rang once in a while, and it was only for his friends. He flipped the top up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yug! Man it's so good to hear your voice again."

"Oh, hello Joey."

"Well don't sound so happy to hear me now," he remarked dryly ay Yugi's dull tone.

Yugi let out a noise of amusement. "Sorry."

"What were you doing anyway? I've been calling you forever."

"Sorry, I was in the shower."

"Oh, you going out," Joey asked in a playful tone that brought a smile to Yugi's face.

"No, I just… needed to cool down."

"Well, I hoped you're dressed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, we're going out," said Joey happily. It was clear that he was exited and Yugi felt bad because he couldn't exactly say that he shared his friend's sentiments.

"Wha- Joey… this is so short notice," Yugi whined. He honestly hadn't expected it and he didn't even know if he felt up to company right now. Of all the times that Joey could embrace his spontaneity and pop up for an unscheduled visit, why'd it have to be now?

"I know, I know."

The line was quiet for a few seconds.

"Y-You're not busy are 'ya?" Joey's voice wavered, as if outraged by the mere idea, even though the softness his voice suggested otherwise.

Yugi tightened his grip on the tiny phone and looked out his window. "N-No, I- but wouldn't it take to long for you to get here now? It's almost half a day's drive from there."

"Yup it is and it would have served as a problem, had I not been in a bus that arrived downtown a couple of minutes ago."

By the time Yugi had thrown on a sweater and a pair of jeans, it was already nearing five o'clock.

He was late.

He dropped to his knees and crawled on all fours to search under his bed for shoes. One of the many problems of a clean room; you can never find where anything is which is ironic, because when it's a pig's sty, everything has its own place in the mess. The_ mess_ was now under his bed where he swept it to give the room, the illusion of clean.

_I've gotta clean this…ugh- room sometime. _He dug through a variety of clothes, books and other things until he finally found a pair. He hopped down the stairs trying to put them on as he neared the door.

"I'll be back grandpa!" he shouted halfway to the door. There was no reply so he stopped, slightly puzzled.

"Grandpa?"

Still no answer. _He must have taken a nap. _He fumbled around for a pen and paper and wrote a short note. With it placed on the counter in full view, Yugi bolted through the door.

He found himself running and quite vigorously at that. Joey had explained to him that their rendezvous would take place at a little dessert shop they used to go to all the way downtown. In truth, Yugi had had plenty of time to get there, but half an hour was spent debating whether he should go or not. In the end, he decided that it would be a distraction from the raging thoughts in his head. A welcomed one. And who knew when he might see Joey again. He was already there way and if Yugi declined now, he would have been disappointed.

When Yugi finally managed to get to the shop, he was hot and sweaty. Panting, he clutched a stitch in his side. _Don't know when last I ran like that._ He looked around. The two circular tables and chairs that provided seating for the customers were empty. Pigeons idled lazily, picking for bits of food and otherwise completely ignoring his presence. The fountain opposite the tables murmured quietly, the water reflecting the ending sunset.

Great. Here he was about worried about being late and on the verge of collapsing and Joey wasn't even there yet. _Classic Joey. _He was thinking about sitting in one of the hard wrought-iron chairs to catch his breath, when he was tackled from behind in a hug.

His would-be-hugger's face was so close to him that he couldn't even see. Their hands were wrapped firmly across his chest and shoulders. "Uh…"

"I thought you'd never get here!" screamed Joey. He released Yugi and stepped back to look at him fully. When Yugi turned around his jaw dropped. "…Joo…" The surprise couldn't have been clearer in his voice and had he not known that it was his friend from his voice, Yugi probably would have mistaken him for a stranger.

"You've gotten taller!" Joey joked.

Joey's hair which had been a short and un-tamable coif was…well…not. It was longer and swept into a messy knot at the back of his head. Strands of golden hair framed his face and spilled out from the knot. It definitely had a slicker sheen to it, that was for sure. For some reason, Yugi felt as though the air had been knocked from him.

"Joey…your hair…"

Joey only grinned wildly at Yugi's expression before shoving him in a chair and taking the one opposite. "You like?" he asked, running his hands through it.

"It's uh… interesting."

"Interesting!? That's all I get?"

Yugi laughed. "Well that best describes it."

Joey hadn't changed even though his appearance had a little, and Yugi was thankful for that. He didn't even notice that he was staring; he was just watching the movements of Joey's mouth. He tilted his head as his friend ranted animatedly and made wild gestures with his hands._ Hmm, this new looks suits him though, I can see his eyes more clearly. Never thought Joo worried about looks though._

"Jeez Yug, its feels like forever since I've seen you!"

"Huh? Yeah, it's been more than a year." Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. He really needed to stop tuning people out. It was becoming a rather bad habit.

Joey sighed wistfully. "Time really flies eh."

"Yeah."_ Though it felt like an eternity to me._

"Soo, what have you been up to?" Yugi was sure he saw a malicious glint in his friend's eyes.

"Uh…noting really," he said raising his hands in surrender. "I help out grandpa around the shop."

"Ne? You're better now right? You could come to school with us now."

Yugi faked a coughing fit and cleared his throat loudly. "How are the others?"

Joey thankfully didn't seem to notice the diversion. "Oh, they're fine if you count being buried under a ton of work as fine."

Yugi laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it's a real picnic," Joey remarked dryly.

"Here you go, sir."

Yugi looked up to see a girl in waitress uniform serving him a strawberry smoothie on a silver platter. His eyes instantly lit up at his favorite dessert. "Thank You!"

She bowed and placed the glass of fruity goodness on the table in front of him.

"I remember that it was always your favorite. Still is right?"

"What? You can't tell?" Yugi asked with mock sarcasm, tipping the cup to his head. He couldn't help but smile. Odd for Joey to remember these little things, but then again, Yugi had always spent most of his time with his friends so it wasn't that odd. The gesture was sweet none the less. "Thank you Joey," he said seriously, maybe a little too seriously because Joey looked flustered.

"Alright, alright." Joey rolled his eyes. "What'd you say we go for a walk, I don't have much ti-" Joey suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Yugi was clearly confused.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Yugi got up and followed Joey, unaware that he was sporting a pink mustache. He had to admit to himself that he felt immensely better. Joey could always cheer him up and make him feel better. Strange though that he came by himself. Yugi tried not to worry about it but to instead focus on enjoying himself. The others were busy. Joey said so himself.

The air in the park had the September crisp to it that made trees sway and caused Yugi to shiver. The sun had set fully and the sky was the calming blue of twilight. Yugi quite enjoyed the atmosphere as he and Joey walked along the winding paths. He was still enjoying his smoothie and Joey, hands behind his head as usual, seemed contented by his presence. iThis is nice/i Yugi thought to himself.

It had been a long time since he had been in the company of someone_. I cant believe I almost didn't come. _Yugi glanced at him just in time to see him look away quickly. _Hmm, I have gotten taller. I reach his shoulder now. I remember when I didn't even come up to his chest! _Yugi chuckled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Are you cold?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause your face is red," Yugi pointed out.

"What?" Joey flared his arms and clutched at his cheeks. "Y-Yeah I guess I'm a bit cold, yeah."

Yugi laughed and Joey joined in, but there was a sound of laughter that wasn't coming from either of them. It was carried on the wind and Yugi whirled around to see a young couple strolling hand in hand almost as if in slow motion.

He heard the taller teen sigh beside him. "Do you ever miss it?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed in confusion though he was still focused on the woman who was now locked in an embrace with her partner. "Hmm?"

"I mean everyone… like how we used to hang out." Joey stopped abruptly and stared off into space. Yugi tried to read his expression but was surprised when he couldn't. Joey sighed loudly and plopped down in a bench that was under the branches of a large tree, leaving Yugi standing unsure of what to do.

He was starting to feel dizzy and disoriented. _I-It looked… just like …her._ He had forgotten, but it was back now. Her face…her smile…the blood. In all his efforts this evening, when he had something to focus on and capture his attention, the events of the past night had faded away. It was stronger now. That feeling of sadness. His right hand trembled on the cup. It almost felt like it was being pulled to the ground. His knees wobbled.

"Back in high school, everything was so…easy," Joey continued. _Easy to get caught up in the illusion that it would never end._

"So, its not easy now?" Yugi sat next to Joey tried to breathe.

"No, Yug- we haven't seen each other in so long. We can't even do stuff anymore. God, I wish you would come with us. It's just not the same."

Yugi's heart constricted painfully at his friend's voice, but not because of its dejected tone, but because that's the exact way he felt. It wasn't the same._ So he has changed._

Yugi could only stare at his blonde haired friend with wide eyes as he concentrated on the few twinkling stars now gracing the sky with a strange look on his face, the wind teasing his loose hair.

It was then that the thought struck Yugi, a frightening one. In the year that they had been apart, his friend had…grown up. He still missed the past like Yugi, but unlike him, Joey had the courage to move on, and with that thought, Joey turned to face him.

Yugi couldn't fathom when their faces had gotten so close together, but Joey was so near him that he could see the varying shades of hazel and brown in his eyes in the light from the over head lamp that had just flickered on. The intensity within them made him swallow convulsively.

"I really missed you, Yugi," he whispered, using his thumb to wipe the sticky fruity remains from his upper lip. Yugi was sure that his heart would explode. But why? They'd been close before. _But why do I feel like this is different?_

"Joey…"

He barely registered the feel of tears running down his cheeks before his body was gently pulled to the warmer one. But this embrace was different from the one Joey had given him before. He could feel without seeing, the Joey had closed his eyes and was breathing him in.

The stars flickered to life in the velvety blackness and the silence only served to magnify the quiet sobs.


	5. Resurfacing

Kaiba winced when his limo hit a bump in the road, and it aggravated the already unpleasant feeling in his legs. What was the point of spending a lot of money for the best quality in a motor vehicle if the shocks were inferior?

He grumbled a bit but otherwise made no point to complain to the chauffer. Instead, he moved his hand slowly down the side of his thigh.

Saying that his whole body ached was a complete understatement and it certainly didn't help much that he had scrubbed his body raw last night at the sight of all the dried blood that was on him.

After that, he'd been (incapacitated, is the word he thought best fit) for the remainder of the evening and into the night. He had missed a whole day of work. He couldn't salvage yesterday.

It'd been different before. Before he could disappear for as long as he wanted, he had a council to fill in for him. He had learned his lesson from their coup and now no one but him himself, managed his company and what went on within it.

He looked outside idly through the blue tinted glass, not really caring for the view but tired of staring at the empty seats across from him. Outside didn't have much to offer either. The skies looked even bleaker through the dark glass and he kept seeing the edge of the band-aid that was over his eye.

To think, that he, Seto Kaiba had been mugged. That was the conclusion he had come to after laying awake in bed for half the night. He ran over the situation in his mind, his loss of memory, the bruises, there could be no other explanation for it. When he was vulnerable yesterday, someone had taken advantage of him; probably found some sick pleasure in it.

Of course he had no memory of being attacked, but with the beating he took it could easily have interfered with his memory. His watch was gone and he didn't even bother to check his wallet. He wouldn't be able to remember how much money he had anyway but he was sure some would be missing.

The limo rolled to a stop. They were there already? Usually took longer- or seemed longer. Kaiba tugged the cuffs of his suit as far up his wrists as they would come and tugged up the collar of his shirt. He licked his lips tentatively, checking his reflection in the window and the cut that split his lower lip.

He took a deep breath. Enough stalling, it wasn't his style. He opened the door and stepped out, deciding against the sunglasses he had brought along just in case. The stairs outside the building never seemed so long and daunting before, but he held his head up high and took at them as haughty as one could while limping.

He tightened the grip on his briefcase that was shed of its usual documents and replaced with ointment, enough pain killers to make the hospital writhe in envy (un-bottled so that he fit more in the limited space) and bandages.

His leg was already starting to ache. Why the hell did he have so many stairs?

When he finally made into the revolving doors he breathed a sigh of relief. He straightened himself instantly. Okay, this was simple. Get to the elevator; no one is to enter with him. Take the leisurely ride to the top floor. Get to his office and lock the door, and he'd be safe.

It sounded simple, but as soon as the tip of his shoes touched the concrete floors, every single eye riveted to him. Usually that would have been a good thing as he made his entrance, for them to acknowledge his authority and respect it, but the looks they were giving him were less that adoring. They were just outright, unashamed curiosity.

He fixed them with one of his more potent glares, but it did nothing to deter the looks. He stiffened, which he hoped was not visible through his three sizes too large suit (altered at the last minute to accommodate the swelling).

He held his head high, like he didn't have a band-aids stuck haphazardly over bruises, and his face wasn't a sea of black and blue, and walked proudly into the elevator. Would people even consider making black bandages? He'd have to look into it.

"What are you people staring at? Get back to work. Now!" he snarled viciously, adding nasty glares just to be cautious. The lobby erupted in whispers when the elevator doors were and inch from closing, and Kaiba had to clench his jaw to keep himself from flying off the handle and firing all of them on the spot. They just couldn't resist. They would probably start talking and laughing at him secretly. He hoped they laughed as well when they see their next paychecks.

Oh someone would definitely pay for this injustice against him, that he would make sure of.

His receptionist Kuzuma was slightly more receptive than the others when he arrived on his private floor. She grimaced and her eyes widened but she managed to pull herself together quickly and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba, sir."

"Screen all my calls. Unless it's Mokuba, I'm busy."

"Yes sir." She nodded curtly

Kaiba gave the slightest of nods and retreated to the privacy of his office. When he was sure that she could no longer see him and that he was indeed alone, he allowed his face to show the pain that he had been experiencing for the past five minutes from a wounded rib, hissing painfully and clutching at it.

i_This could be problematic_.i

He limped all the way over to a leather sofa and gingerly sunk into it, wincing all the way. He closed his eyes.

Things couldn't continue like this. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in no condition to even think about work. He was saving face for the sake of his pride, to show that he was strong and capable no matter what, that nothing could stop him from doing what he needed to do. But maybe… maybe he should have just stayed away. Nobody could question him on a little time off.

No, there was no time for that. He had to do this himself, run his company himself. But if his body couldn't handle it he would have to find a way….

There was a light knocking on the door.

Kaiba ignored it, but the knocking continued. He sighed. "Yes Kuzuma, come in."

The door opened slowly and Kuzuma's heels clicked loudly as she tentatively eased her body in, as if afraid to enter. Kaiba didn't bother to sit up, open his eyes, or put up the façade of working diligently as he should be doing. The pain wouldn't be worth it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said, lowering her eyes in respect.

"Are you?"

"Y-Yes, but I have a message from a Mr. Yugi Moto. He said it was important; that it has something to do with your, uh…condition."

Kaiba hesitated for a minute. "What did he want?"

"He requested that you meet him in the park."

"And?"

Kuzuma looked uncomfortable. "That was all he said. He said that you would understand."

"That I would understand, huh." Kaiba snorted. What exactly would he understand?

"Should I…" Kuzuma murmured.

When it appeared he had nothing left to say, Kuzuma quietly, and quickly, excused herself. Kaiba reached around the ground to find his briefcase. The park wasn't far per se; it would take him a good fifteen minutes at the very most if he walked, five if he drove. His hand touched the handle and he fumbled to pull it closer.

But the question was should he even go?

What could Yugi possibly tell him? Nothing he wanted to hear at any rate.

He unlocked it as best as he could with one hand and pulled out a handful of pain killers and a bottled water. It wasn't like he had anything pressing to do right now, but why should he waste his time? He downed the contents in his hand. His mind was made up. Yugi couldn't demand his presence!

But…

If he so ihappenedi to be taking a leisurely and relaxing walk in the park and he ihappened/i to run into Yugi, no one could fault him right?

Right.

This thought helped him justify the fact that he was now currently half walking half limping along a wide, cobbled (poorly done) path in the park.

The sun was out today, he noticed, it peeked through the leaves in narrow shafts. The birds in the trees were singing for all they were worth, and the dew made the grass shimmer. Kaiba immediately put on his sunglasses from the irritating scene.

For a person that he wasn't looking for, Yugi was sure hard to find. He'd been keeping an eye out for him for fifteen minutes already. Or had it only felt like a long time? His feet were already tired. It being the middle of the morning, not much people were around so it shouldn't have been hard.

He mumbled while looking for a bench to rest, when his eyes fell upon a small figure already occupying the first one he saw. His head was lowered but his odd hair made him unmistakable.

Kaiba scowled but walked up to him to make his presence known.

Yugi looked surprised. "Kaiba, you came?"

"Don't think that because you don't have anything to do that others share the same sorry state. I have things to do so make it quick."

"Sorry."

He realized that he had been staring in shock. Kaiba wasn't surprised by the actual apology, but more by the way that Yugi said it. The Yugi he knew would probably look like a whining puppy after being chewed out by him like that, but Yugi's facial expression had changed from surprised to devoid of anything. It was just like an afterthought.

He bristled at Yugi's bland attitude.

"You should sit," Yugi said, looking at Kaiba's legs.

Kaiba's pride would have stopped him, but he decided that it would be worse if he collapsed later, so he sat now. Besides, Yugi knew more about his injuries than anyone. He didn't need to pretend.

"What do you want," he demanded immediately.

"I thought you might want to know…about that night."

"What, that I was mugged."

"Kaiba, you were not mugged," Yugi said flatly.

"Yeah, you would say that. Probably helped attack me if anything," Kaiba mumbled after.

Yugi shook his head and sighed quietly. Kaiba glanced across at his profile. He looked tired and the underneath his eyes had darkened. He looked like he hadn't slept in days to put it bluntly.

Yugi sighed again. His fists clenched and he took a deep breath; he was steeling himself for whatever he was about to say.

"Kaiba, the truth is, and please don't laugh, I think….you were…possessed by something."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "One; Do you ever see me laugh? And Two; Possessed? You'll have to do better than that."

"Wha-"

"Don't try and spout your supernatural nonsense in my ear because I can assure you I don't have the time."

"I know it sounds crazy but you have to listen to me," Yugi pleaded in a small voice. "You attacked two people!"

"I don't have to listen to this." Kaiba scoffed and got to his feet with every intention of leaving Yugi and his little story behind. Yugi scrambled up behind him.

"Kaiba, do you even remember what happened?"

Yugi was shaking. Was he actually afraid of something? Kaiba didn't reply.

"There is something very wrong here. Kaiba listen to me, I'm worried something bad will happen to you."

"You're worried about me?" Kaiba asked disbelievingly.

Yugi was panting softly and he looked Kaiba directly in the eye and answered truthfully. "Yes."

Kaiba was again taken aback by Yugi's level of boldness. He really did seem enthusiastic about what he was saying but Kaiba just couldn't bring himself to believe any of it.

{}

Yugi looked Kaiba straight in the eyes and tried to maintain eye contact. Was it so hard to believe that he was worried? He had stayed up half the night planning and rehearsing what he was going to say to Kaiba, but it had all fell from his mind the moment he saw his frowning face.

Although he would never say it, he felt sorry for Kaiba when he saw all the wounds he had. He felt sorry when he thought of how confused he must be, he felt sorry when he thought about that unfortunate couple…

He had to try to explain. He owed it to Kaiba.

"Will you please hear me out?" Yugi was begging now, looking for some sort of understanding within the icy blue pools that trapped him in that unrelenting stare.

Kaiba's hesitation could be taken as a good sign but he still looked as unmovable as ever. "Yugi I, on some level, appreciate your concern, but-"

Yugi could feel his pulse begin to race when Kaiba fell to his knees, clutching at his throat, right in front of him. He sprang into action, trying to hold up as much of Kaiba's body weight as he could.

"Kaiba! Are you all right?" Was this an after effect from last night? Had something gone wrong?

"Kaiba!" Yugi screamed when he started making loud choking noises. What the heck was going on? His mind was reeling.

He watched transfixed in horror, as Kaiba doubled over. He was too heavy, and Yugi felt himself being pulled down with him. "Help me! Please, somebody!" He panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. His instinct to call for help.

People who had been jogging or otherwise taking a stroll stopped to see what all the commotion was about, and a little gathering was beginning to form. Some were screaming and trying to get a closer look to see what was wrong.

"Is he alright? Call an ambulance," a nervous voice suggested.

Kaiba's hand suddenly flew from his neck and latched on to his shirt and pulled him closer in a blind haze. Yugi got a close look at his face which was burning red. Cold sweat dotted his forehead and his cheeks. He was panting rapidly, trying to fill his lungs with the air that he was obviously not getting.

But the thing that made Yugi gasp in surprise was his eyes. The white had been swallowed up by a mass of red.

"Kaiba…" his voice was a hoarse whisper.

Yugi raised a shaking hand. What was he doing? His hand was only inches away now. There was this need…a need to feel Kaiba's skin.

iWhy do I feel like this?/i

Yugi was confused. There was a buzzing sensation in his skin.

Claws had sprouted from Kaiba's hands and when he pulled his hand across his neck, it left a trail of blood. It was when the tips of his fingers touched the corner of Kaiba's mouth that he noticed the long, sharp fangs. It was too late then.


	6. Shining Light?

**A/N: I give you guys permission to hate me. The update for this took way too long but I promise it'll never happen again. Hope you enjoy. *hugs* :D**

Kay~

Kaiba made a vicious slash at Yugi's neck that missed only by a few short inches. The tips of his now sprouted claws were so sharp that even the smallest contact was enough to tear open flesh. The blood running down Yugi's neck and staining his shirt was proof of this.

He pushed Kaiba away so fast that he fell to the ground, and even then, he tried to put more space between them, scooting backwards on his hands.

"K-Kaiba…."

There were several gasps of shock and rushed whispers behind him when Kaiba stumbled to his feet with a feral growl. Yugi was immediately sorry he'd called for help. He had unknowingly gathered people, victims, which could lead to more damage than would have been done. He knew something was wrong with the young CEO but he still allowed him to come out in public so easily.

"Kaiba! Kaiba, can you hear me!?"

The only response was another throaty growl but Yugi couldn't afford to be afraid this time. He stood up, his arms spread out to stop anyone from getting any closer.

"Kaiba," he tried again. The other man was staggering back and forth, his hands trembling. Yugi stepped forward, but stopped short when Kaiba whipped his head up suddenly, his mouth twisted into a manic grin, fangs jutting out from between his lips. He flexed his fingers, and fixed his gaze upon the crowd of huddled, whispering people.

Yugi's blood ran cold.

_Oh, no._ "Everyone run!" He yelled as quickly as he could, but Kaiba had already sprung forward with an unnatural burst of agility. Before he could move, or even formulate a thought, a hand was connected to his head harshly, knocking him side-ways and into a tree. It temporarily knocked the wind out of him and he groaned in pain.

Through partially opened eyes he could see the triumphant smirk on Kaiba's features made even more menacing by his blood-red eyes and sharp fangs. Their eyes met and Yugi begged, pleaded silently, but Kaiba's sneer only widened and then he looked away sharply.

It happened so fast.

Screams, shrieks of terror, sickening sounds of bodies thudding against concrete as people ran frantically in all directions, trying to escape.

Over all these sounds, there was something louder, more predominant. That of a snarling beast.

Yugi tried to get his legs to work but his body was unresponsive. _Move_, he urged softly. The blow seemed to have taken more out of him than he thought, an example of the kind of strength he was dealing with.

His vision was becoming blurry, he could feel something wet running down the back of his head.

No. He couldn't let his eyes close, he had to save these people. But how exactly. What could he possibly do?!

His eyes drew ever closer but at the same time his resolve was hardening. It was his fault. He had called people together, people that could have been at their destination instead of here.

This was, in essence, his fault.

The body of a woman was thrown, and landed close to him, her head by his feet. She was convulsing badly, blood spurting from her mouth and her eyes were frozen in shock, staring unblinkingly at him.

He had to do something.

With all the strength in his small body he managed a half-hearted stumble to his feet, still unsure of what he could do.

What he saw was horrific. So many bodies, so much blood…. As optimistic as he wanted to be, there was no way that all of these people were alive.

His entire body trembled with pure fear.

There were elderly people… children!...

He limped, hand holding a pain in his side, and followed the commotion to try and locate Kaiba. He found him in the midst of a small clump of trees.

A young boy was cornered; his back pressed against the tree trunk, his whole body shaking, tears streaming down his face.

Kaiba looked predatorily as the boy squirmed, looking for a way to escape. He was going to pounce on the helpless boy!

Yugi wouldn't allow it. Before he knew what he was doing, he was casting around on the ground. His fingers grasped a fair-sized rock he threw it at Kaiba to get his attention. It rapped him on the head hard and temporarily stalled him.

"Run! Now!"

It took a five second delay before the words sunk in and the fear that was paralyzing the boy lessened so that he could move his feet. But those five seconds were going to cost him. As soon as he turned to escape, he was pinned to the tree by Kaiba's ferocious claws.

"No, Kaiba!"

Yugi ran with all his might and rammed his shoulder into Kaiba's back; throwing him off a bit and allowing the boy to successfully evade an attack. He ran as fast as his little feet would take him, but someone had to serve as his replacement.

Heart pumping and blood racing, Yugi stood his ground, determined not to run away anymore.

Kaiba whirled around; aggravation and killing intent clear upon his features. Yugi swallowed involuntarily when he locked eyes with the beast-like Kaiba.

He had to keep him away from the others at all costs. _I should run, in the opposite direction. I'm sure he'd follow… but there might be people there…  
_  
He took small steps back; screams were still coming from within the park, where people were now starting to stumble on the scene. Yugi blocked them out as best he could.

Those people that were on the ground covered in blood were definitely alive! Their wounds only looked terrible, he'd only glanced.

"Kaiba, please stop this! People are getting hurt. I'm sure you don't want this," he pleaded. "Can you hear me?"

Yugi was convinced that this wasn't the real Kaiba, that he had to be somewhere inside and this thing was controlling his body.

There was a moments' pause in which Yugi allowed himself to feel hopeful, before Kaiba rushed at him suddenly, catching him off-guard, resulting in a rather deep gash across his chest.

He cried out from the burning pain that assaulted his body and before the beast could strike again, he scrambled up quickly, his breath coming in short pants mixed with quiet sobs.

His knees felt weak. There was so much pain, he was sure he'd die right there. He just couldn't take it.

With a sickening leer, the beast brought his blood soaked hand to his mouth, and carefully inserted his fingers, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucked of the sticky red substance. He withdrew his fingers and with a lick of his lips he advanced again, slowly, arrogantly.

Yugi's feet finally gave way, and he crumpled to a heap on the grass. His energy was drained; there was nothing left but the pain.

And there would be more to come.

There was indeed nothing he could do, but if he would have to be a sacrifice to save others, then somehow that would be alright.

But just as Kaiba was a few feet away from him, the strange sensation that surged through him before Kaiba had transformed, was again racking his body and Yugi realized that the strong vibration was not coming from within himself, but from his hand, or more specifically, the ring on his finger.  
_  
Is it… reacting to Kaiba?_

The thought was a bit outlandish, he was given this ring to bring Yami back, but it could be the only explanation for it. His hand was on fire, and the only cooling relief it allowed him to see was Kaiba's body. The ring wanted him to make contact.

A snarling Kaiba lunged at him, baring his teeth and ready to tear him to bits. It was now or never. Yugi held out his hand, half hoping something would happen but half hoping Kaiba would stop before anything did.

When his fingers touched the torn fabric of his very expensive looking suit, Yugi grabbed on but it wasn't enough, he would have to time it. So he waited for the right moment, the moment when Kaiba's claws pierced his shoulder.

The pain was excruciating, but Yugi took the opportunity and grabbed on to the exposed skin on his wrist eliciting a loud hiss of pain. There was a blinding light that began emitting from the black gem, and completely surrounded Kaiba.

When it finally subsided, Kaiba's limp body fell on top of him, the weight pinning him to the tree. He could feel himself slipping away, but he made sure to look at Kaiba's features. To his relief he had been turned back to normal, no more claws or fangs. _How?_ He breathed a sigh of relief inwardly, and when he could no longer restrain it, he let his eyes close.


End file.
